


Bend and Snap

by Tyu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyu/pseuds/Tyu
Summary: Obi-wan is a Jedi Master. He is the High General of the Third Systems Army.He is constantly working, and under a considerable amount of stress every day.Constant stress is hardly good for his overall health.... So Commander Cody might decide to take the matter into his own hands.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Bend and Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in at least 12 years, and now I'm here. Fair warning, English isn't my first language.  
> And of course the first thing I do is write about Obi-wan. And I go straight for the smut. Because I'm predictable like that.  
> Also, the armour part covering thighs is called a "cuisse" in case you didn't know (I didn't).  
> Helix is SWModdy's OC.  
> Please give a huge thank you to Tosh for her wonderful art!!! You can find her on twitter at bureau_pinery

Obi-wan rubs his temples.

They barely finished a long campaign, and there is still so much to do. The whole 212th is back on the Negotiator. They are in hyperspace, going back to the Mid Rim, but he feels like they barely have time to breathe, let alone rest.

He made a short appearance in the medbay, cowed by Helix’s glare. His head medic can be surprisingly convincing, especially when he turns his aggressively disappointed face on you. But Obi-wan didn’t want him to fret, he already has enough on his plate after that last battle. So he went to get a clean bill of health, and considering he didn’t have any wounds, he got told to eat, hydrate and rest. Then he let his medics go back to the clones with more pressing injuries, after exchanging a few comforting words with them. He is so proud of his battalion, all of them are incredibly brave and try to do the best they can in every situation. But unfortunately, that doesn’t prevent the death toll from rising regularly.

He made a quick tour of the ship’s most frequented areas while nibbling on a ration bar without much appetite. Then he drank some tea, so he technically did follow the medic’s recommendations. That doesn’t mean he is ready to do the last part yet. He is aware he needs sleep, but he doesn’t think his body will cooperate right now. The last battle still weighs heavy on his mind.

He watches the blue lines of hyperspeed through the bridge’s windows, his right hand absently rubbing his chin, he sees Cody approach him from the corner of his eyes. Cody is tapping rapidly on a datapad, his helmet clipped to his left hip, and comes to parade rest next to him.

“Anything new to report, Commander?” he asks. Hopefully there is nothing of absolute priority, he can see the stress bearing on his Commander’s shoulders. His Force presence also feels a little subdued. That campaign was rough, for everyone.

“Last count records that we lost 17 soldiers yesterday, 4 are critically injured and 9 with non-severe wounds. The medbay can deal for now, but we’ll have to restock at the next stop. The Jedi Council left a message for you, they need a complete debrief of the campaign. And as you know, we already have our next objective. The Chancellor apparently insisted that you were the ideal man to deal with the… situation on Abelor.” Cody answers, his voice a little quieter than usual.

Obi-wan can’t repress a long sigh.

“As flattered as I am by the Chancellor’s high opinion of my abilities, I would appreciate it if he’d remembered that I am not the only Jedi General specialised in negotiations.”

“Your continuous mastery of _unusual_ negotiations is probably to blame, Sir.” is his sarcastic reply. His lips curl up at the corners. He likes that Cody feels comfortable enough to tease him, the Force around him buzzing lightly with good humour. Hm. He might be relying too much on his mental sense. But keeping himself tightly coiled up behind his shields takes more concentration than he can muster right now. Besides, he likes bantering with his Commander.

“Why Cody, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“If you say so, Sir.” Ah yes, he’s never been particularly impressed with Obi-wan’s evasive answers. But his shoulders have straightened out, and his voice is coming out firmer than before. If being gently exasperated with his General helps distract him from darker thoughts, then it is worth the loosening of strictly professional conduct.

“But your reputation is well-known to the galaxy.” Cody adds.

“I dare say that with the war, Anakin is the one with the most impressive reputation. Hero with no fear, right.” He rolls his eyes. “Apparently that’s all the holonet wants to talk about. And as proud of him as I am, I would appreciate it if the good people of the Republic didn’t give him a bigger head than he already has. He already tends to jump ahead with ridiculous ideas too much, no need to encourage him.”

Cody turns to fully face him, his eyebrows raised.

“Well General, considering some of the… unprecedented situations the 501st found themselves, according to Captain Rex, I would say General Skywalker’s style works for them.”

He snorts a little, amused. He can’t say that’s wrong. Cody’s head tilts to the side, and his lips curl up at the corners.

“And General Skywalker’s surprising style didn’t come from nowhere. He clearly had a good teacher.”

Obi-wan grins. “I do not have that much influence on Anakin, you know. He has always been willful. He does as he pleases. I tried to teach him the value of caution, but I fear it hasn’t really taken.”

Now Cody looks at him like he thinks he is full of bantha shite.

“Cautious isn’t how I would describe your style either, Sir.”  
“I try at least not to improvise too much, or not in ways the men can’t follow.”

Cody looks pensive for half a second.

“It’s true that you don’t have General Skywalker’s tendency to throw the men around with the Force, and we thank you for that, Sir. It’s good that Rex can adapt to being suddenly projected in the air without warning, but I don’t think that every Vod would react the same.”

Without warning? Anakin, really? Now he can feel the beginning of a headache lurking behind his temples. He crosses his arms and strokes his chin with his right hand.

“I can believe that, but I thought Anakin would have better senses than playing around in the Force with his men without telling them explicitly what is going to happen. I’d swear I told him repeatedly about the importance of consent, in whichever context it may apply.” He sighs again. “Really, that boy..”

“To be fair to him, Sir, I’m sure if Rex was warned he would absolutely refuse to do it. He’s not a fan of being thrown in the air, so at least this way they don’t waste time arguing.”  
“Still! That’s hardly an excuse.” At least Cody feels very entertained now. That’s better than before, even if he is starting to feel more weary himself. If only that meant he could go to sleep... But no, there’s still work to be done.

“Well in any case, I have to write my report and call the Council now. Another habit that I apparently fail to pass on my Padawan.”  
“General, if I may. You need to rest.”  
“I’m aware, Commander, but the paperwork doesn’t complete itself. And I am still a little too keyed-up right now, I would only pace in my quarters and fail to do anything productive.”

Cody doesn’t look satisfied with that answer. He understands, but his sleeping habits haven’t been the best for years now, he’s used to it, and the war is hardly going to make them healthier.

“Very well Sir. I’ll be sure to remind you to go to sleep later.”  
“You do that, Commander.” He turns and starts walking in the direction of the comm room. It’s already late on Coruscant, no need to wait even more. Even if he is not enthusiastic at the prospect of more work.

* * *

After his call to the Jedi Council, he feels mentally exhausted, but his body is still full of nervous energy. Feeling worn down but resigned, he settles down in his office with several datapads. Cody is kind enough to provide him with several cups of his favourite tea while he is sorting out the reports. He always feels better with Cody’s calm, steady company. He really is lucky to have him.

Meanwhile, Cody is trying his best to project quiet, soothing emotions, which is quite difficult, considering he is feeling pretty much the opposite. He is getting more and more stressed out by his General’s refusal to stop working and take care of himself. It isn’t anything new, but no matter how often he heard that the Jedi can sustain themselves with meditation, he isn’t convinced. And after a long campaign like this one, everyone needs to sleep and recover, and the General is no exception. He thought giving him some of his calming tea would help him relax, but he’s still waiting to see any difference.

Obi-wan finally puts down his datapad. He stands up, rolls his shoulders and stretches his back before turning to Cody.

“What’s next on the agenda, Commander?”

He firmly stops himself from clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. He knows Obi-wan doesn’t do it on purpose, but this careful avoidance of admitting his exhaustion is getting old. No matter, he will put his General in bed himself if he has to.

“The next item is you getting more than 3 hours of sleep, Sir. You’re all done for the night. Now let me walk you to your room.”  
“That’s hardly necessary Cody, I know-”.  
He doesn’t let him finish his thought before putting his hand on his left elbow, tugging a little. Obi-wan looks at him, surprised, and sighs.  
“Very well. Lead the way then.”

Cody is thrilled to do so, and glad that his General seems to have seen reason and doesn’t put more of a fight. They walk along the corridors, cross paths with a few Vode who tiredly salute them, and finally enter Obi-wan’s quarters.

Cody releases him, sets the lights down to low intensity and turns to his General, who is admittedly looking very frustrated right now. He tries to reassure him.  
"You can go to sleep General, I'll keep watch."

Obi-wan is close to pulling his hair out.

"I'd love to, my dear Commander, but I simply can't seem to calm down. There's too much to do, so many things to plan…” He knows he sounds irked, but he can’t help it.  
“You can do all of that in the morning, Sir.”  
“I doubt I'll be able to really rest, Cody. I very much appreciate your efforts to help, but standing guard isn't going to be enough.” He knows it won’t.  
“Well what can I do for you Sir?”  
“Considering the amount of adrenaline I can feel currently running through my system, a good fight might be best. But we're already tired, and a spar would attract attention. The men deserve rest too.”

Obi-wan is not sure what makes him say it. Maybe it is the exhaustion, the stress getting to him. Maybe it's because he can no longer deny that he watches Cody, sometimes. When they're plotting their next battle, when they're on the bridge, in the middle of battle... Cody is always so very competent, ready to help in any way he can without ever asking for more in return. Yes he was trained that way, but Obi-wan likes to think they have a real rapport now, a more solid bond of trust, and that Cody knows he can ask him if he needs something. Maybe it's because he very much likes Cody, and having his gaze intently focused on him, in the low light of his cabin, is addictive.

“In the past, when I was on Coruscant or on another planet really, some good sex also proved effective.”

Silence. Ah. Obi-wan can feel his face heating up. Really. He really did say that out loud. To Cody. His faithful, professional Commander. He knew his infatuation was getting out of hand, but really. He clears his throat.

“But well, forgive me my dear, that was hardly appropriate..”  
“If it helps, Sir.”

Obi-wan looks up sharply. Cody's eyes are still fixed on him, something... intense lurking behind them. His hands are next to his hips, open, palms half-turned in his direction. Actually, if Obi-wan really looks at them, the muscles of his arms and hands are stiff. Almost like Cody is forcing them open. To... avoid clenching them? ... touching? ... grabbing?

"It would be an honour to help you, Sir.”  
“I wouldn't ask you to do this, Cody. I hardly expect you to... _do_ anything you wouldn't want.”  
“I do want to help you. And if I'm completely honest... It really wouldn't be a hardship for me, Sir. I'd love to touch you."

Obi-wan needs a few seconds to take that in. Could it be... Cody is interested in him? Or does he feel pressured because Obi-wan is his superior and he was the one to make a very inappropriate remark? He can't take advantage. His men are precious to him, and Cody might be even more so.

"Really my dear, I am not giving you an order, or even asking that of you. There are regulations, and I am your General. I understand you have a lot of respect for the chain of command and I do appreciate that you trust me to take decisions on the field, but that can't apply to downtime.”  
“I wouldn't want to presume either, Sir. If I made you uncomfortable…”  
“No, never Cody! You never make me uncomfortable. I am a bit surprised, yes, but well, I was the one to start that conversation. I am only afraid that weariness made me a bit... too open with my personal wants."

They haven't stopped looking at each other, and Obi-wan vaguely thinks he might have stopped breathing for a few seconds. Cody is the one to break eye-contact. He looks at his hands, clenches his fists, straightens his back, and walks a few steps to enter directly in Obi-wan’s personal space. He feels very... _intent_ in the Force. Obi-wan backs up a little but there's nowhere to go, and he ends up with his back against the wall. His commander leans down over him, puts his left arm on the wall next to his head and brings his head up close. Their faces are only a few centimetres apart, Obi-wan can feel his breath on his lips.

Cody inhales deeply and makes pointed eye contact.

“General. Obi-wan. If you’re _consenting_ to it… _please_ let me fuck the stress out of you.”

And, well. Obi-wan isn't a strong enough man to resist a plea like that.

He blinks. Then he lunges forward and tastes Cody's lips. Oh. Cody's brought his arms around him, one hand gripping his waist and the other on the back of his head. _Oh_. That is... very nice. Their lips part, and Obi-wan is startled to find himself already panting.

“Well then, my dear Commander. This is me giving you enthusiastic permission.”

Cody can't believe his General actually agrees to having sex with him. The only reason he doesn't pinch himself to be sure he's not dreaming is that he is sure even his imagination wouldn't create a scenario like that. And Obi-wan can't stop kissing him, breathing heavily, his hair taking a golden hue in the low light of the room.

He is gorgeous and Cody isn't even sure if there is going to be a repeat experience or if his General's judgment is impaired because of his tiredness. But well, even if it is going to happen only once, Cody is going to make sure it’s incredible. His beautiful general deserves the best orgasms Cody can wring out of him. And if it helps him finally sleep, then the Marshall Commander will have accomplished his duty.

He ducks his head to nose down the pale column of Obi-wan's neck and drops off a line of kisses. His general tilts his head to the side, his collar slipping down on his shoulder, revealing his collarbones a little. Cody takes him on this clear invitation and starts nibbling just behind his right ear. Soft, half-gasped moans guide him down his throat.

Obi-wan is delighted to finally feel his Commander's hands on him. Cody is being gentle but firm, exactly how he imagined he would be, competent in every field. The room is getting hotter, he starts sweating and he wants to take off his multiple layers, why does he even have so many of them? His stomach is a tight knot and his legs are a little more wobbly than he'd like. Suddenly, Cody's mouth is lower, at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He shudders, his neck has always been sensitive. Then, teeth. _Oh_. Teeth closing none-too-gently on his carotid. His hips jerk, he thinks he might be losing his mind a little.

Cody takes both his hips in his hands and tightens his grip. He is so strong, he always forgets how strong all the clones are. He might have little marks there, later. Red imprints of Cody's fingers, all drawn in sharp contrast on his skin. The thought makes him groan out loud.

“Cody…”  
“Yes, general?"

He scoffs.

“Really, call me by my name when we're like this, no ranks between us.”  
“If you insist.”  
“I do.”  
“It would be my pleasure, Obi-wan.”

The whisper of his name right next to his ear is hotter than he thought. He's starting to feel a little desperate now, he needs... he _needs_.

Cody backs up, putting a few inches of space between them. Then he looks at Obi-wan. He thinks he might enjoy looking at him for hours. Letting his eyes roam over his face, his shoulders, his lean but deceptively strong frame. Obi-wan is always beautiful, but here and now? His eyes darkened by lust, a lock of hair hanging on his left brow, his lips parted, his skin flushed... he's a vision. A feast for the eyes. And Cody's feeling ravenous. But he has to keep a lid on his impulses, stay in control. The priority is his general, always.

He clears his throat.

“What do you like? What do you want?”

Obi-wan seems frazzled, he takes a few seconds to answer.

“Anything. Everything. Cody.. anything you can give me would be enough.”  
“I don't want _enough_ , I want you feeling so good you forget everything else. Nothing needs your attention, you can let go and feel, Obi-wan. Let me get you there."

Obi-wan lets out a laugh which sounds a touch hysterical.

“I think it's really not going to be a problem, Cody. I am already more than halfway there. I like how you touch me. Your hands feel... so strong. Solid. You can handle me however you like, I know I'm safe with you.”

Cody feels a little thunderstruck. That his general trusts him this much... gives him all but a blanket permission... that means _a lot_. He swallows, clenches his hands on his hips and brings him closer. He shoves a leg between his trembling thighs and goes back to kissing his neck.

Obi-wan groans, and he can't help but roll his hips against Cody's leg. He can't really move, and it's right there, against his groin. He can feel the heat of it, even through the armor. Cody has a compact frame, and while his legs are not his most obvious quality they are still very nice to look at. He can run for hours, after all, that type of stamina comes with deep muscles. Obi-wan rolls his hips again, a little hitching movement. It feels so good, he doesn't want to stop. The cuisse on Cody's thigh is an unyielding surface, and the metal should be cold, but it feels perfect.

“Yeah? That's what you want? You want to grind down on my leg like that?” Cody growls in his ear. He chokes on a very undignified groan.

Obi-wan really can't stop himself now. He feels so keyed-up, the air in his room is too hot, his skin is getting itchy, he can barely keep his eyes open. He feels like he is twisting himself tighter and tighter, he can't decide where to put his hands, they roam all over Cody. The Commander makes the choice for him, grabs his two wrists in one hand and brings them up against the wall, above his head. Now he really can't move anything but the lower half of his body. He can feel himself shiver, his gasps sounding very loud in the small space between their bodies.

“Go ahead, Obi-wan. I know you want to. Take your pleasure, I'll be here to catch you. Let go.”

Cody's hand on his waist guides him, shows him how to move. He is humping his cuisse now, faster and faster, he can't stop, it's so _good_. He feels like it's been _years_ since he's put himself in another's hands, since he's had a really good, hard fuck.

He knows Cody is going to leave him satisfied, he can _feel_ it in his teeth, the tension is building up and he's almost afraid he's going to explode or something is going to happen and he'll have to stop, or be left alone. That thought hurts, he knows Cody wouldn't leave him, but everyone always seems to leave in the end. His panting breaths start to get mixed up with little choked sobs, and that worries Cody, who makes eye contact and tries to comfort him. He doesn't have the words to explain, he can only tilt his head back against the wall, offering his throat to Cody, going lax in his grip except for his still rolling hips.

Cody seems to understand. He hushes him softly, croons soft reassurances in the hollow of his throat.

“I got you Obi-wan. I'm here, I'm with you. You're good, you're doing so well. You look so beautiful like that, so open and so nice for me. Do you realise how great you are? It's a pity you can't see yourself. Hmm, there's an idea. Maybe next time we'll bring a mirror in here, make you watch yourself as you lose control. You're gorgeous Obi-wan, it _hurts_ not to touch you all the time, I want to make you feel good, you deserve to feel good every day. Look at you, all pliant in my hands. _Manda_ Ob'ika, you're perfect.”

Obi-wan can't really think anymore. His brain feels slow, his thoughts hazy. He can hear himself moaning Cody's name, but everything is distant. Only three points of contact come into sharp relief, Cody's cuisse against his cock, his teeth against his throat, and his hand gripping his wrists so tight he will definitely have marks tomorrow. Cody continues to praise him, and it makes him feel... higher, in a way. His vision gets blurry, his cheeks feel a little wet. He grinds down, harder, faster. He can _feel_ Cody's praise, the words are leaving his mouth and floating in the air. He's being good, he's doing well, he's _good_. The Force is humming all around him, it feels pleased and hot and pressing on his shoulders, his back, his legs.

“Ah, ah, Cody. Cody! More, ah, Cody…”

Cody knows he will remember the sounds Obi-wan makes forever. The shape of his lips when he calls his name, the whining undertone of his voice... if Cody was a lesser man, he would have flipped Obi-wan over and got inside him a long while ago. But no, not yet, Obi-wan needs to come first, he deserves to be all relaxed and pliant, and he's almost there.

Just a little more... Cody takes his hand off Obi-wan's hips, he doesn't need the encouragement anymore, he's got a good, rolling rhythm. He pushes Obi-wan's robe to the side, the cloth falling to the ground, and glides his fingers against the taut muscles under his navel. Obi-wan makes a high-pitched, mewling noise, and Cody immediately decides he wants to hear that noise again, as often as possible. He pets the skin a little, and continues his slow descent.

Obi-wan can't catch his breath. Every sensation is so much, it's so good but it's so intense, he can't stop moaning. Cody is touching him, petting him, and it feels wonderful. He's so close, so close he can almost touch it, but there is something still missing, he can't quite get there... Cody's fingers caress the bone of his right hip, trail along the little strip of skin where his thigh met his groin, brushing past his cock. Cody's thumb presses firmly under his balls, his pointer and middle fingers circling his rim.  
Yes. Yes, almost, almost there...

“Come on, Obi-wan. Trust me. Let go.”

Cody gently but firmly pushes one finger inside.  
Obi-wan grinds down hard on Cody's cuisse, lets out a sob, and comes. His vision goes white, he closes his eyes and forgets where he is for a moment.

He slowly comes back to himself. Wow. That was a great orgasm. He feels more relaxed now than he can remember being in _years_. When he can focus past the roaring of his pulse in his ears, he opens his eyes. Cody is looking at him. Very intently looking at him. Obi-wan thinks he might start to blush a little, which is ridiculous. He just came from grinding _hard_ on Cody’s armoured thigh, there is nothing to be self-conscious about anymore. But, still. Cody’s Force presence is warmly humming. He feels very fond. And also… he might be wrong there, his shields are almost entirely lowered right now, and he intertwined their Force auras quite intimately in the last few minutes. But the glint in Cody’s eyes… it looks a lot like hunger.

“Ready for round two?” Cody smirks at him, his voice gone very husky. He’s never heard that tone of voice from his Commander before. Then the meaning of his words hits.  
Ah. Well then.


End file.
